Double Date last Chapter
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Sena dan Suzuna yang masih terengah-engah gara-gara kejadian itu, melanjutkkan perjalanannya mengejar Hirumamo... di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka menemukan sebuah danau, tentunya mereka langsung saja menaiki perahu yang sudah di sediakan .... RnR


Kyu": Minna kali ini biar aku yang menuntun kalian… soalnya Rii sedang ikut remedial maklum UTS-nya jatuh semua nilainya...

Akhirnya ini akan menjadi final chapter. Karena kalo kepanjagan bakal makin nggak nyambung…,

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Double Date**

**Last Chapter**

**By Kyujii Z. Riikun H.K.**

~SenaSuzu side~

Sena dan Suzuna terengah-engah.

"Kupikir kita bakal mati, haah…haah", kata Sena masih terengah-engah.

"He'eh.."

Mereka pun berjalan kembali, mengejar Hiruma sama wahana rumah hantu itu sangat besar, mereka menjadi susah mengikuti. Di tengah perjalanan Sena semakin gemetaran, dan terkadang dia teriak histeris sendiri membuat Suzuna yang berada di sebelahnya ikut teriak. Karena sudah tak kuat menahan rasa takutnya, Sena merasa ingin keluar dengan berlari. Sayangnya wahana tersebut sangat luas jalannya juga naik turun, banyak lubangnya, ceceran darah dimana-mana, sebab itulah Sena tidak berani melakukan hal yang nekad seperti itu. Setelah sekian jauh mereka berjalan, mereka menemukan danau kecil dan perahu dengan 2 dayung (kayaknya lebih tepat istanah hantu dibanding rumah hantu…).

"Su-suzuna .. k-kau na-naik duluan", kata Sena masih gemetaran.

"Hai …", balas Suzuna sembari naik ke perahu tersebut.

Setalah Suzuna naik dan duduk di perahu itu, Sena pun masuk lalu menatap ke tempatnya berdiri.

"HHHIIIIIIEEEEE E… .", teriak Sena ngeliat sekumpulan zombie berjalan beruntu-runtu menuju ke arahnya. Dia langsung mengayuh dayung dengan cepat.

Akhirnya Sena berhenti mengayuh sebab capek, dan membiarkan perahu itu berjalan sesuai dengan arus danau tersebut. Suzuna yang duduk di depan terus menerus melihat tulang-tulang terkadang sepotong tangan. dia pun menyadari bahwa air danau tidaklah jernih, melainkan darah danau tersebut.

"Se … sena ga-yuh ya.. ya.. yang cepat", pinta Suzuna dengan nada yang terputus-puts dan ketakutan.

"Me-memangnya ada apa, Suzuna?"

"Su … sudahl-lah gayuh aj… aja"

"o-oke, Suzuna pe-pegangan ya.. ya.. ya.. yang ku-kuat"

Suzuna mengangguk, dan Sena mulai mengayuh dengan cepat.

Mari kita lewatkan acara dimana Sena mengayuh….

Sampai terhhenti di tepi turun dari perahu dan mulai berjalan dan tiba-tiba Sena meliahat cahaya yang besar.

"FINIS", kata Sena membaca tulisan itu.

"Yay, akhirnya bisa keluar juga", sorak Suzuna riang sembari menarik tangan Sena berlari keluar Istanah rumh hantu tersebut.

Sesampainya di luar rumah hantu itu.

**Pak pak**

**Jreeng jreeng**

"Selamat kalian adalah pasangan kedua orang ketiga dan keempat yang berhasil memasuki rumah hanru ini", kata sang produser sembari meberi souvenir yang berupa gantungan boneka.

"Haah.. pasangan kedua?", tanya Sena.

"Jangan-jangan…", kata Suzuna

"Ano.. mbak, apakah tadi lelaki berambut spike dan cewek berambut coklat keluar dari juga?"

"Yap, mereka pasangan yang sungguh hebat dan romantis…", kata si produser, Senasweetdroppen dan Suzuna terkikih.

"Kenapa kamu terkikih Suzuna?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kitakan nggak dapet photoya, mau gimana nih?"

"OMG, aku lupa… Kita sudah ketinggalan, ayo bergerak Sena"

"Ha.. Hai, oh ya makasih hadiahnya mbak", ucap Sena mulai berlari di belakang Suzuna.

"hehehehe.. sama-sama, adek imout", balas produser dengan senyum.

Karena hari sudah semakin sore, taman bermain itu menjadi penuh. Sena dan Suzuna memjadi sulit untuk mencari Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Kenapa taman ini bisa sampai padat begini?", keluh Suzuna.

"Mungkin karena The Blood akan konser jam 7 dan pertunjukkan kembang api pada waktu yang sama", jawab Sena sembari mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Katanya mereka bakal nonton konser Th Blood", kata Suzuna mengingat-ingat.

"Tapi menurutku Neechan, lebih suka nonton kembang api", ucap Sena masih mengelus-elus dagunya, "Wahana yang bisa kita naiki untuk menonton keduanya dalam waktu bersamaan cuman itu…", lanjutnya.

'Itu…?', pikir Suzuna sejenak.

**TRINK**

"Bianglala…", jawab Mereka serempak.

"Jika menaiki wahana itu…"

"Kita dapat menonton konser The Blood sekaligus melihat kembang api"

"Yap ditambah lagi bianglala adalah wahana yang cocok dengan suasana romantis malem hari…"

Setelah berbincang cukup panjang dan lama serta mencari tempat strategis buat mencari pasangan itu, mereka berjalan menuju wahana bianglala. Yah untungnya jam masih di angka 18.50, mereka masih punya waktu 10 menit untuk berjalan ato lebih tepatnya mungkin berlari menuju wahana tersebut.

~HiruMamo Side~

"Umm… Youichi, apakah kau ingin tetap menonton konser The Blood?", tanya Mamori.

"Memangnya kau mao melihat kembang api, pacar sialan?"

"I-inginnya sih,… dua-duanya"

"Kalo gitu, kita naik Bianglala", ajak Hiruma sembari menyambar tangan Mamori.

"Huh? Kok bianglala?", tanya Mamori heran.

"Ya ampun, gitu aja bingung", ucap Hiruma dengan nada yang agak kesal karena pacarnya LOLA (Loading Lama)…

"Umm….", Mamori mencoba berfikir, "Kalo kita naik bianglala, kita dapat melihat kedua acara tersebut dalam waktu yang sama".

"Exactly.."

Mereka ber2 pun berjalan menuju wahana tersebut, dengan jam masih bertepatan 18.49.54. Karena perbedaan waktu mereka dateng dengan SenaSuzu hanya 6 detik, jadi Hiruma merasa yang memata-matai telah kembali.

Sekiranya mereka menunggu 5 menit 21 detik, akhirnya naik juga ke dalam bianglala….

Di dalam Bianglala Hirumamo..

"Youichi..", panggil Mamori malu-malu kucing.

"Hnn?"

"Ano … eto .. Arigatou sudah mengajakku kaluar seharian ini", Mamori menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, yang namanya orang pacaran pasti bakal kencan, Pacar sialan"

Ya sebetulnya memang benar kalo orang pacaran tapi nggak pernah kencan sama aja bohong.

"Uhmm…", Mamori membuang muka.

Tiba-tiba Bianglala yang dinaiki mereka terguncang, membuat Mamori jatuh ke tempat Hituma.

"Maaf para penumpang, tadi ada sedikit kesalahan teknis", kata si karyawan.

Hiruma yang merasa kurang enak dengan posisinya, segera mengangkat Mamori dan dibiarkannya duduk di sebelahnya. Muka Mamori masih agak merah atas kejadian tadi.

"Tutuplah mata sialanmu", pinta Hiruma tentu saja Mamori menurutinya.

Perlahan-ahan ia menutup matanya sendiri. Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya, kedua kening mereka saling bertemu, nafas Hiruma yang hangat menerpa pada wajah Mamori.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah kenangan yang tak mungkin kau lupakan apa yang kita

lakukan pada hari ini", bisik Hiruma.

Mamori tak tahu apa yang diberikkannya. Tangan Hiruma naik melingkarkan sesuatu pada leher Mamori, saat memastikan benda yang dipasangnya sudah benar ia menjauh sedikit.

"Bukalah mata sialanmu itu, pacar sialan"

Mamori membuka matanya dan merasakan sesuatu yang pada lehernya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk melihat benda itu. Ternyata itu sebuah liontin bewarna perak dengan ukiran Y pada bagian kiri hari dan M pada bagian kanan hati. Dibukanya liontin tersebut terdapat sebuah foto, tentunya di bagian kirinya foto Hiruma tetapi di bagian kanannya foto mereka yang diberikan Hiruma, membuat hati Mamori begitu senang.

"Sankyou Youichi-kun"

"Ya.. ya.."

"Sekarang giliranku memberi hadiah, tutuplah matamu", pinta Mamori karna tak ada jalan lain Hiruma menutup matanya.

Mamori memperpendek jarak mereka, setelah dekat dengan wajah Hiruma ia mengecup pipi Hiruma.

**CHU**

Dan kembali ke tempat asalnya. Hiruma membuka matanya lalu menatap Mamori sembari mengelus pipinya yang tadi dikecup dengan expresi melongo. Mamori hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian menatap keluar untuk melihat kembang api yang sudah mulai meluncur ke langit. Hiruma hanya tersenyum walo tak dilihatnya. Tapi senyum yang kali ini ia tunjukkan bukanlah senyum setanya, ato seringainya, melainkan senyum yang sangat lembut.

~SenaSuzu Side~

"Ya Sena, gimana nih?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Tentu saja gimana ngambil fotonya, bianglala yang kita naiki berbeda 2 dari mereka", ucap Suzuna.

"Ya apaboleh buat, mungkin memang takdir dari awal kita ngikutin nggak dapet foto satu pun", balas Sena dengan tampang lesuh dan nada kecewa.

"…., tapi aku sedikit senang lho Sena"

"Kenapa??"

"Karena…", Suzuna menundukkan wajahnya, "Kau mau menemaniku seharian penuh".

"Oh itu sih bukan masalah", kata Sena dengan tampang watados, "Karena aku juga senang bisa menemanimu", lanjutnya.

"Ummm…. Kalo gitu apa lain kali, kau mau menemaniku lagi?"

"Tentu saja, asal tidak untuk memata-matai mereka"

"Cuman kita berdua saja…"

"Hee'eeh"

Dan cinta yang pendam oleh mereka pun tersambung, jalinan cinta yang bisa tersampaikan atas kemauan yang sangat kuat… mereka pun menata keluar bersamaan melihat konser The Blood dari atas sana.

**-The End – Owari – Ente – Berakhir – Tamat –**

**OMAKE:**

Keesokkan harinya di SMA Deimon

Hari masih begitu pagi, tetapi diruang klub Amefuto telah diisi oleh 4 orang, yaitu Sang Captain: Hiruma Y, Manajer: Mamori A, Running Back: Sena K, dan Cheerleader captain: Suzuna T.

"You-nii, maafkan aku", kata Suzuna sembari bertekuk lutut di hadapan Hiruma.

"Iya Hiruma-san, kami nggak ada maksud untuk mengambil foto kalian saat ber—", tiba-tiba Sena menutup mulutnya sendiri bahwa ia menyadari omongannya keceplosan membuat aura hitam mengelilingin Suzuna.

"Oh~, jadi itu strategi kalian", kata Hiruma menyeringai, "Mengikuti kami, lalu memotret kami, dan akhirnya disebarkan???", lanjutnya membuat Sena dan Suzuna gemetaran.

"Baiklah karena aku sedang berbaik hati, aku akan memberikan hukuman yang ringan-ringan saja"

"Benarkah??", tanya Sena dan Suzuna dengan mata barbinar dan nada yang mengatakan 'Fuh selamat deh gua'.

"Ya…, Buat chibi sialan lari keliling sekolah 200 kali", kata Hiruma diiringi tawa ala setannya sedangkan Sena sweetdroppen.

"Kalo buat cheer sialan.. hmmm…", Hiruma berfikir lalu Mamori membisikkan sesuatu, "Membersihkan ruang klub dan mencuci seragam sialan ini selama 1 bulan…", lanjutnya masih dengan tawa ala setannya tetapi diiringi juga dengan tawa manis Mamori.

'Sepertinya bakat Hiruma-sang / You-nii telah menular pada Neechan / Mamo-nee', guman Sena dan Suzuna.

**-The End OWARI-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rii: Hyaaa~ maaf aku baru datang *terengah-engah*

Kyu: Kau telat ini sudah penutup, lagian kamu sudah selesai remedial?

Rii: Hehehe.. karena di skullah lagi ada perlombaan jadi di tunda jadi hari Senin..

Kyu: Ah info nggak penting, btw jika kalian tidak suka ni fic bilang ya…

Rii: Iyo kalo mao nguasih saran kertik de elel klik pada yang warna ijo di bawah ini….

_Huuaaah badanku pegal-pegal, soalnya aku ngetik di laptop ayahku di dalam mobil pula.. maklum mao ke Jakarta nengok sodara yang sakit, sambil di perjalanan dibanding ngelamun ato dengering lagu yang sudah jadul-jadul jadinya ngetik deh ^^… Untungnya di jalan inpirasi nggak ilang malah nambah terus-menerus…. In Other Word Thanks to read and review my fanfic guys OuO_


End file.
